Stephanie's Shield
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Summary - Daddy told her never to fall for a company Guy, well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him right?


Title - Stephanie's Shield

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Spoilers - None

Summary - Daddy told her never to fall for a company

Guy, well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him right?

Distribution - Ask first please

Disclaimer - I own the made ups

Characters -Stephanie McMahon, Roman Reigns and

More

Contains - Consensual sex, anger issues lots of drama and

More

Chapter 1/?

Stephanie McMahon looked at each one of the three men

in front of her in turn.

"Gentlemen, I understand….." she began only to have

One of them lean forward placing his hands on the desk.

"Do you really Steph?" Seth Rollins asked.

"I do but you have to realize you guys are just starting

Out in the company"

"Look Stephanie, all we are saying is we are tired of wrestling the guys in skirts" Dean Ambrose spoke up,

As Stephanie leaned back in her chair thinking.

"I will talk to daddy about it" she said finally.

"That's all we ask" Seth replied, as they walked out

Of the office.

"Think anything will change?" Roman Reigns asked

The other two.

"We shall see" Dean replied quietly.

"Man forget Steph….let's go celebrate making it into

The big time" Seth said.

"Now you're talking" Roman replied chuckling as they headed from the building.

*Stephanie McMahon's Office*

She gave up trying to work on her paperwork.

Her mind strayed to Roman Reigns, and she smiled when

She thought about him.

He was six feet two inches tall with long black hair, that

Hung past his shoulders.

Melted chocolate was one way she thought of to describe

His brown eyes just right.

The square nose, and sensuous mouth finished up a face

That had haunted Stephanie's dreams for longer then she

Could even remember.

She remembered the day her father had signed "The Shield" as they were collectively known to contracts

In WWE.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. McMahon" he had said

Kissing her hand.

"Thank you and welcome to the company" she said,

Her gaze drawn to the tattoo that covered the length

Of his arm.

"It's tribal art" he said, noticing her staring.

"I….I'm sorry" she replied blushing.

"No worries" he assured her smiling and it was at that

Moment she developed a serious crush on one Mr. Roman

Reigns.

The phone rang as she was once again trying to make another effort at the paperwork.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis how are you doing?" Shane McMahon asked.

"Pretty good how about you?"

"Oh you know the same….I was thinking of coming

And seeing everybody"

"That's great mom and I were just talking about how long

It had been the other day"

"Steph I met somebody" he said quietly.

"Well big brother tell me about her " she said leaning back

In her chair.

"Her name is Rena…..she used to work for us"

Stephanie almost fell out the chair, as realization slammed into her.

"Tell me your not talking about her?" she asked hopefully.

"I know dad won't exactly go for it….."

"Gee bro that's the understatement of the year"

"Is she still married to Brock?"

"No they got divorced three years ago…Steph please

Help me talk to dad?"

"Your out of your ever loving mind….."she said without missing a beat.

"Thanks sis I can feel the love" he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be anywhere near dad when

You drop your little bombshell"

"Okay I see how this is….well I have to go talk to

You later"

"Shane…"she began, but he had already hung up.

*Later that day*

"Hey Steph Roger just called, and apparently there is

A problem with next weeks show" her secretary Jeannie

Said walking into her office.

"Wonderful on my way" she said grabbing her notebook,

Following her out the room.

*A few minutes later*

"Steph you got a minute?" came a voice from behind her.

She stopped to talk for a moment, and her gaze connected

With the Shield standing on the other side of the room deep

In conversation.

Roman sensed somebody watching him, and he glanced up

Finding himself locking eyes with his boss.

Smiling he sent a little wave her way and she immediately

Returned the gesture.

"If that's okay with you Stephanie?"

"Hmm….yeah of course" she replied trying to keep

Her mind on the conversation at hand.

Seth punched Roman in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey man get with the program….what's got your

Attention?"

"I think the question we should be asking is who" Dean Ambrose said as they all glanced over at Steph.

"You have got to be kidding me she's the boss's daughter"

Roman protested hoping they couldn't see how he really

Felt.

"Yeah that is not what's best for business" Seth replied.

"All right enough about my love life…lets go grab some

Thing to eat"

"Sorry man can't got a couple of errands to run for the

Mrs." Dean replied, and Roman immediately shook his

Head.

"I never thought you two would ever get married"

"Just goes to show you anything can happen in the WWE"

He replied.

"Tell Angela I said hello" he called as Dean and Seth walked off.

He noticed that Stephanie had ended her conversation,

So he walked up to her waiting for her to notice him.

"Hello Roman what can I do for you?" she asked smiling

That beautiful smile of hers.

"Ms. McMahon I just wanted to thank you once again,

For the chance to live out my dream"

"Your very welcome and I know you won't let my family

Down" she said turning to go.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow" he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she asked hoping she heard him right.

"Wow where did that come from?" his brain asked his

Mouth .

"I…I'm sorry I know you probably don't date the talent?"

"Roman….Yes can have lunch together on one condition"

"Anything" he said.

"We don't ever tell my father" she said simply.

"My lips are sealed" he replied smiling.

"Then tomorrow at noon?"

"Martins?" he asked.

"See you there" she said walking off trying to keep from jumping up and down.

Watching her walk away he had only one thing on his

Mind.

"What did I just do?" 


End file.
